


【Kaon/dominus ambus】Interlude

by Yuxia2727



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Flirting, M/M, Work, dubious pursuit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxia2727/pseuds/Yuxia2727
Summary: 间谍和盲眼执刑官的一次文书工作。
Relationships: Dominus Ambus/Kaon (Transformers), Kaon/The Pet (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	【Kaon/dominus ambus】Interlude

  
  
生活就是一出荒诞的喜剧，没有人比多米诺斯更符合这句话。

一只变形形态为涡轮狐狸的野兽金刚，以一名间谍特工的身份，潜入宇宙中最凶残、最丧心病狂的刽子手队伍中，装模做样地扮成他们的同类，没有什么比这更荒唐更可笑的了。

多米诺斯望着窗外无边的黑暗，一时楞了神。自他登上和平暴政号已经过去很长一段时间了，他也在慢慢地融入D.J.D.的日常生活。抛开那些对上敌人和猎物的战斗日子，在这里的生活节奏意外地不算太紧迫，大部分时间都是在追踪叛徒中度过的。这也给了多米诺斯一点喘息的机会，让他可以回到房间中对着太空发呆。

距离他离开他的爱人和弟弟已经很久了，但是多米诺斯恍然还觉得分别就在昨天。迷你莫斯和发条的脸不时在记忆储蓄器中浮起，让这位孤身作战的特工感到一阵苦涩。不知道他们现在怎么样了？有被卷入什么战斗袭击中吗？多米诺斯没有任何办法得到关于他们的情报，他现在连维持伪装都很吃力，更别说主动联系汽车人了。他唯一能做的是像现在这样，一边看着太空一边祈祷。

透过窗户的反射，多米诺斯可以清楚地看到自己现在的模样：一个全身都是钩子和尖刺，脸上带着护目镜，可怖又瘦长的一个人形。他略感不适，稍微移开了目光，这时候他听到门口处似乎有了动静。

“青丘？是我，你在里面吗？”

“啊，请进。”

房门刷地打开，一个橙红配色的人走了进来。他睁着那双空洞的光学镜，一进屋就锁定了多米诺斯的方向，微笑着向对方走来：“你在这里啊？”

“啊，嗯，对。”特工一时不知道说什么好，只能含糊地应付几声。“卡隆，你怎么来了？”  
  
卡隆保持着温和可亲的微笑，一边继续靠近，一边扬了扬手中的数据板：“我这边名单数据有点乱了，想和你一起对一下。”  
  
多米诺斯随着对方的靠近忍不住想瑟缩一下，但是立刻忍住了。太近了，卡隆挨得太近了。或许是因为眼盲的关系，这位DJD成员有那么一点……没有距离感。不论是开会时会紧挨着他坐，还是在他审核数据时会紧挨着他的座位帮他一起挑错，都让多米诺斯感到全身不自在。不是说卡隆排挤他或者欺凌他，卡隆对队友的态度无疑是称得上友善这个词的。但是问题就在于，太友善了。就好比上次，DJD全员一起补充能量，卡隆非要抓着块能量给多米诺斯喂食。尽管这位威风赫赫的新人审讯官一再表示自己不是什么一岁原生体，不需要别人来喂自己能量块，电椅还是坚持这么做。  
  
“这块能量块太小了，你的手拿着不太方便吧？还是让我来帮你吧？”  
  
一想起对方当时面带微笑，手指还轻轻搭在自己手上，全然一副彬彬有礼但不容抗拒的样子，多米诺斯就感到一阵发麻。然而，更让特工毛骨悚然的是，船上其他人都对此一副习以为常的样子。偶尔他和卡隆做出一点亲昵的动作时，还会惹来两个大个子看好戏的嘘声。这是DJD内部独特的交流氛围吗？但是卡隆的确对他有着更浓厚的兴趣……究竟是哪一步出了问题？没等多米诺斯再想下去，卡隆就打断了他的思考：“青丘，你觉得这个人放这排如何？”

“什么？啊，哦，很合适。”尽管知道卡隆看不到自己的表情，多米诺斯还是为自己刚才的走神而心虚。卡隆倒是没对队友的敷衍说什么，只是勾了勾唇，低下头在数据板上勾了记号，而后认真地浏览起名单上的人物信息。多米诺斯也不敢发呆了，顺手从卡隆带来的文件资料中抽了本数据板出来查看。一时间，房间内沉默无言，只有翻动数据板的窸窸窣窣声偶尔响起。多米诺斯和卡隆两人相对而坐，都在专心于手上的文件，乍一看就仿佛天底下最普通的文职工作者。

多米诺斯当然没有全神贯注地投身于眼前的杀人名单整理。实际上他脑子里正在思考着把信息传递出去的计划，他初来乍到，不怎么受信任，塔恩也是绝对不会让他接触汽车人的，得想个不透风的办法。这么想着，特工那双红色护目镜下的光学镜忍不住微微眯了起来。

又在思考了，在想名单的事情吗？

卡隆睁着一双空洞幽黑的双眼，饶有趣味地扫过多米诺斯的脸。青丘至今认为他只能看到特殊的热成像，不能看到细微的细节，比如说别人脸上的表情。而他也一直没有纠正这个错误，目的就是观察这位新上任的青丘私下里的表情。目前来看，青丘除了偶尔喜欢对着空气沉思，并没有什么值得注意怀疑的地方。

也许塔恩的怀疑是多余的。这位通过层层选拔挑出来的霸天虎，确实是一位值得信赖的好队友。这么想着，卡隆又在数据板上勾了一勾。对面的多米诺斯没有察觉到他的想法，两人就在这种沉默又微妙的气氛中，在各自不为人知的隐秘想法下，处理完了全部文件数据。

“要一起去喝一杯吗？”结束后卡隆率先发出邀请。多米诺斯礼貌的笑了笑，略微不自在地应道：“行，只要你不要再试图喂我吃东西了。”

“你的手在追逐猎物时能撕开他们的喉咙，但是不太适合拿东西不是吗？”卡隆抬起多米诺斯一只手指，轻轻地弹了一下这对于其他赛博坦人来说过于巨大过于锋利危险的利爪。没等多米诺斯反应过来，他就立刻缩了回去，冲对方一笑：“我先去放东西，待会就来。”

等到电椅踏出房门走远了，多米诺斯还感觉到被卡隆碰过的手指传来的惊人热量。莫名的复杂感情萦绕在心头，多米诺斯默不出声地叹了口气，重新坐回座位，凝视起窗外无边的黑暗。

他在这里的日子，还很长，很长。

tbc


End file.
